


Starting Point

by J_Valentine26



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Valentine26/pseuds/J_Valentine26
Summary: Anna couldn't believe Hans would do anything so cruel. Now Kristoff wont talk to her and she doesn't know how to make things right. Will she ever be able to make it up to her best friend?





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a very short fanfic that I wrote pretty quickly as a writing exercise and liked it enough to proof read and post. Any notes appreciated! Hope you enjoy.

Anna looked at Hans in horror. She couldn’t believe the man she thought she loved could be so cruel. All this time she was too caught up in her classes and trying to figure out if med school was really what she wanted to do. She didn’t see the destruction Hans had created in her life. After every fight, he apologized and was so sweet. It made Anna believe that he was the one. It made Anna believe that he was still the same guy from high school that she fell in love with, and that she hadn’t wasted two and a half years on him. This break up was a long time coming. Anna knew Hans had cheated on her several times. Deep down she knew the relationship was toxic and exhausting to be in; however, she could never bring herself to break up with him. That is until she found out what he did to Kristoff. That was the final straw.

“We are done,” Anna said firmly, making Hans smirk vanish quickly.

“Why? Because of what the prank?” Hans asked, “Honestly Anna it wasn’t a big deal.”

“You humiliated him in front of everyone! You told all his secrets that he had told me! I only told you because you were my boyfriend and I thought I could trust you! Now Kristoff won’t talk to me.”

“Oh, I see,” Hans condescended, “You are breaking up with me because you had a crush.”

Anna’s fists clenched tight. She was beyond pissed. He was trying to demean her, and make her feel small, so she would retreat in her argument. Maybe before she would, but not today.

“Hans, this has nothing to do with that. I have stayed loyal to you the whole time we have been together. You have cheated on me multiple times since high school. You treat me like a child and I am not happy in this relationship anymore,” Anna was truly tired of the constant back and forth and just wanted to be free from him.

“You are making a mistake,” Hans’ cocky attitude began to crack. There was worry in his eyes. For the first time since Anna and he began dating he was truly worried that this could be it. She could seriously be leaving him.

Anna stood her ground and simply walked out of the room, left the apartment, and made her way to her sister’s place that was about a 15-minute walk from Hans and her apartment. Once Elsa opened the door Anna lost her composure. She broke down as Elsa led her into the living room where they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Anna took the next few hours talking and crying about all the horrible things Hans had done and how she just couldn’t take it anymore. Elsa was a good listener and only put her input when needed. Eventually Anna passed out on the couch. Elsa was covering her with a blanket when the front door opened, and Elsa’s roommate and cousin Rapunzel walked in. Boy did she have a lot to catch her up on.

The next morning Anna felt like the world was lifted off her shoulders. Unfortunately, half of it came crashing back down when she remembered that Kristoff was still not talking to her. She deserved it. She is the one who told Hans about Kristoff being adopted and having a hard time when he was younger. It was heavy stuff and she needed to talk about it to someone. She should have just gone to Elsa, but no she went to her boyfriend because she thought he was trustworthy. Why the hell did she do that? Now she had lost one of her best friends. She had to fix this.

After she ate breakfast that Rapunzel had made, she borrowed some of Elsa’s clothes and made her way to the coffee shop Kristoff worked at.

She ordered a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin and sat at a small table in the corner. After 30 minutes Kristoff came into the café. He walked straight to the back and didn’t even see her. She waited until he came back out. Kristoff made his way behind the counter and then he saw her. Anna’s heart lurched when Kristoff’s stare hardened, and he promptly turned around and ignored her.

Anna walked up to the counter and began her apology.

“Kristoff I am so sorry, I thought I could trust Hans, if I knew I would ne—”

“Anna please,” Kristoff said sharply, “I am at work, I have already heard your explanation from your many texts and voicemails. I honestly don’t care that you thought you could trust your boyfriend, or whatever, he humiliated me in front of my whole team! He used information about my childhood that I told you in confidence, and I honestly don’t care how bad you feel. I feel worse. Please leave me alone and stop calling me.”

As Anna opened her mouth in one last attempt to save her relationship with Kristoff, he cut her off with his final statement,

“I can’t trust you anymore Anna. No matter what you say or do, I won’t change my mind. Please go.”

 Anna knew there was nothing left she could do. She just nodded in response and left. As she walked out the door, Kristoff shook his head sadly. He had loved Anna so much, she was his best friend. Which made what she had done unbearable to think about. He was mad at Hans for obvious reasons, but he was furious at Anna. And of course, he would love to be able to forgive her and forget. He would love to be able to go back to how things were with Anna. But life was not always how you wanted it to be. Kristoff did his best to forget about the encounter and keep up with the busy day at the café.

A couple months went by and life went on for both Anna and Kristoff. Anna was devastated about how things with Kristoff ended, but there was nothing she could do. He had made up his mind. Anna had moved into her own place after her break up with Hans. He had begged her to stay, but she was not going to fall for his tricks again.

Her new roommate was amazing! She was an English major, Anna had never seen anyone read more books than this girl.

“Bye Anna, I’m meeting up with Adam. See you later,” the brown-haired girl said as she walked across the room.

“Bye Belle, have fun on your date,” Anna replied as her roommate left their apartment.

_Ping._ Anna looked at her phone to see she got a text… from Kristoff! Anna quickly opened the message to see Kristoff ask if they could meet up. Anna quickly replied yes and grabbed her coat to leave the apartment.

As Anna approached the park, she saw Kristoff at a picnic table, a coffee in his left hand, phone in his right.

“Hey,” She greeted cautiously, not sure if this would be a hostile situation.

“Hey,” Kristoff greeted back, “Thanks for meeting me.”

“Of course!” Anna practically yelled in response before quickly adding on, “Kristoff I just want to say for the hundredth time that I am so so sorry.”

“Its okay Anna I forgive you.”

“You do?” Anna’s heart stopped hoping this would mean that their friendship could be repaired.

“Yeah, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I think the reason it hurt so bad was because I was falling in love with you.” Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Kristoff held up his had wanting to finish his piece first.

“If I didn’t like you like that and all this happened, I think I would have been mad at Hans more than anything, not you. It just took me awhile to realize that I love you Anna and I want to be with you. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way.”

“I do.”

“What?”

“I feel the same way. I didn’t realize it, because I was with Hans, but I am in love with you too,” she blushed as Kristoff’s smile grew wider.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kristoff proposed.

“Yes, I would indeed,” Anna answered.

Ten years from now when Kristoff and Anna are married and have children, this will be the moment they remember as their starting point for forever. 


End file.
